


No Worries

by Crystal_kogane



Category: Yokotas’ & Wishings’ Aventures
Genre: Christmas Presents, Cute Christmas story, Fluff, Other, This is of story of me and my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_kogane/pseuds/Crystal_kogane
Summary: just a little Christmas present for one of my best friends Yokota
Relationships: Yokota&Wishing, Yokota’s mother&Wishing, Yokota’s mother&Yokota





	No Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy your Christmas present and love it <3

December 25th 

Yokota woke up with a startle, she had heard a bang and then another one before hearing someone’s voice “Goddamnit, why is this so hard”   
‘That’s probably wishing’ Yokota thought then the voice spoke again “Umm...Yokota are you awake?” 

She quickly jumped out of bed remembering it was Christmas and was running in the living when she saw wishing laying on the floor with a big present on top of them. “Wish what are you doing” Yokota asked as she walked up to help take the present off of Wishing.

“Umm I was bringing your present inside but it was to heavy and it kinda fell on me” Wishing started to explain and tried pushing it off of them. “But can you please help cause this is so heavy” they said like they were out of breathe.

“Why were you dealing with this.....this morning” she began to take the present off of them and ‘Wish was right this is freaking heavy’ Yokota thought.

“Well when we were watching that Christmas movie last night and we both passed out but you woke up and left me there I didn’t have time to move all your present cause I was sleep” Wishing huffed and they almost got present back up. 

“Holy cow what is in this thing” Yokota said looking at it standing up and back down on Wishing.

“Hehe can’t tell you, you have to open it to find out but at least wait till I have all your presents in here” They huffed better going back to their room and got the rest of the present.

Well it to Wish about 7 minutes and all the present were under the tree. ‘23 in total......23 freaking presents’ Yokota thought and started to panic.

“Yoko stop stressing over the presents” Wishing had seen Yokota start panicking and pull her out of her thoughts “the present shouldn’t matter and plus I wanted to spoil you” they chuckle and moved closer to them and wrapping they arm around Yokota.

“Wish.... you know you didn’t need to do that” she said wrapping her arms around Wishing.

“I know but I wanted too and there is nothing you can do anyways” they giggle and slipped before taking Yokota with them. “Crap-“ they fell and Yokota fell on top of Wishing.

“I’m so sorry” Yokota began to get up and apologize to Wishing before starting laughing interrupting Yokota and Yokota just looked down on Wishing with a pout on her face “why are you laughing?”

“I’m laughing because I’m the one you fell and took you down with me but yet you’re apologizing to me” they said wiping their eye and getting back up “and it’s the second time I’ve fallen and have something land on me” they said before walking over to the Christmas tree that was in front of their big window and picked up one present Yokota and one for them. They walked back over to Yokota and giving the present to a pouting Yokota. “Here” Yokota took the present and started to opening it.....it was a picture of both of them when they had meant back when Wishing had finished highschool and went down to surprise Yokota that summer.

Yokota remember when Wish had asked for her mother number so they could text and plan out when they could come out and surprise Yokota ‘if only I knew they were planning it’ she thought and chuckled a bit to herself.

“Why are you laughing” wishing said pulling her out of her thoughts again.

“Just laughing at the memory of me giving you my mother’s number” she was still laughing a bit and she settled down.

It took them about half an hour before all the present were open and the wrapping apart was thrown out.

They were laying on the couch(well move Yokota was sitting on the couch and Wishing had their head in Yokotas’ lap and was laying down) playing yet again another Christmas movie this time it was how the grinch stole Christmas one of Wishings’ favourite movies. “You know if it wasn’t for you moving up here we wouldn’t be living together” Wishing whispered.

“What was that?” Yokota said barely paying attention to the movie and looking down at Wishing.

“I said that we wouldn’t be living together if it wasn’t for you cause you know I was able to take the SATs to go down to a school by you” Wishing said looking up at them.

“Well you know it was nice since you decide that you would drive down to my parlance every Christmas holiday and summer break till I graduated and took that one year off to work to make more money for school” Yokota said. 

“Yeah but that was only like four times” Wishing said feeling kinda bad.

“Yeah but you also came down for a week for Christmas and about a month for summer plus that couple of days for my birthday” Yokota said reassuring Wishing.

“But-“ Wishing began before Yokota interrupted them “no buts, I win end of discussion.” 

“Fine” Wishing began to laugh feeling better and happier, Yokota join them.

‘This has been a great last five years of being friends’ Yokota thought as she continued to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad but I hope you liked it Yoko and Merry Christmas <3


End file.
